The Guardians Show
by aubreyabraham97
Summary: Being a Guardian for Jack Frost was just the beginning. Now he has a new family that loves him more than anything. The Guardians. You will see them have funny and dramatic adventures in this show. Enjoy. Reviews please. Requests welcome.
1. Becoming Part of The Family

_Since DreamWorks hasn't announced plans for Rise of the Guardians yet, I decided to make this fan fiction like a TV show. I'm sure you will enjoy it very_ much.

Ever since Jack Frost became a Guardian, he thinks that he's missing one thing. A family. I mean, he has the Guardians, but do they treat him like he's one of them? Maybe being like the child of the group.

North acts like a father to him, but is he really a father to Jack?

What about Tooth? She's always giggly towards him and gives him lots of hugs like moms do nowadays and cares for him.

He and Bunny gets along well, but sometimes can get into fights like siblings do.

Sandy gives him good dreams every night and brings him nice stories to hear about children who still believe. Which gives him a goodnight sleep.

There he was, looking at the Moon, shining so bright at him. "I'm glad you chose me to be a Guardian, but I think I'm missing something. A family. I mean, can the Guardians be my family since I'm going to be with them for the rest of my life?" said Jack. The moon didn't say anything to him as Jack walks away. "You never tell me anything." he muttered as he flew to the North Pole.

He stopped flying and checks to see what North is up to. He sees him working on an airplane and tests on it to see if it would fly. It flew to a window where Jack and he caught it. North sees Jack at the window and said, "Ah, Jack. Good to see you again." "Good to see you too, North." said Jack.

"So Jack, what have you been doing lately?" asked North. "Nothing special. Just asking the moon if I had a family or not." Jack replied. North puts his large hand on the winter spirit's shoulder and said, "Jack, you do have a family. You didn't even notice it." "Who's my family?" asked Jack. "Us." replied North.

"You have us as your family, Jack. We cared about you so much like you're one of us." "Like I have a mom, dad, and siblings?" asked Jack.

North nodded yes and said, "I can be your dad if you wanted too." "I do want you to be my dad. You always comforted me when I feel sad." said Jack.

"Maybe Tooth can be my mom since she's like a mother figure towards her fairies and us. Bunny and Sandy could be my older brothers for me to play. Is that like a family?" "Yes, Jack. We treat each other like a family. We celebrate holidays together, we do stuff together, we help each other, we stay together." said North. Jack now understands that he does have a family. "Thanks, North." he said.

"You're my son now, Jack and I'll always be there for you." said North as he embraced Jack. He then leaves the North Pole to go somewhere else.

He sees Bunny popping out of his hole and Jack dived in. Bunny felt a cool breeze behind his back and turns around. "Jack." he muttered as he went back to his hole and started to chase Jack.

When he made it to the Warren, Jack was all over the place. He was freezing his eggs and the ground while laughing. "Oi! What do you think you're doing, mate?" asked Bunny as he tries to catch him, but Jack was too quick for him. "You wanna play like that? Lets play." he said as he chased the boy throughout the Warren.

Its like a playfight on what Bunny and Jack are doing. "Take that, Kangaroo!' said Jack as he fired frost at Bunny, but miss. "Why don't you have this, Frostbite." said Bunny as he threw an exploded egg at the winter spirit, but missed. Jack laughed at him for missing. "You can't catch me!" he said as he flies on top on Bunny, making him to turn around to another direction where Jack is going.

Jack continued to fly until he bumped into a big stone egg and fell. Bunny tackled him to the ground and said, "Gotcha." Jack struggled to get out of Bunny's grip.

"Nice play, Bunny." said Jack. "Oh, it was a play instead of a prank?" asked Bunny. Jack nodded yes and said, "It's what brothers do." "Brothers? What makes you think we are brothers?" asked Bunny as he lets go of Jack so he can explain to him.

"I've been asking North if I have a family. He says I have you guys as my family. I told him that you and I are like brothers since we get into fights a lot." Jack explained. Bunny now understands what Jack is saying to him.

"I get it now. You want me to be your brother, right?" he said. Jack nodded yes. Bunny wrapped his arms around the boy and nudges his head. "Of course I'll be your brother, mate." said Bunny. "Sandy is also my brother too." said Jack. Bunny chuckled at him and said, "Why don't you say hi to him." Jack immedietly left the Warren.

When it got a bit dark at the Nirth Pole, the Guardians are already there for dinner just like a family does. "Mmm, it smells so good." said Tooth as she prepared the table. Sandy rubbed his stomach and licked his lips, ready to eat. "Hold on, Sandy. We have to wait for Jack to arrive." said North.

When Jack arrived at the pole, he sees everyone at the dining room table. "Oh, hello Jack. You're just in time for dinner." said Tooth as she led her friend to his seat and a delicious meal was in front of him.

He was about to eat, but North said, "Ah ah, Jack. We must say our prayers first." Jack sighed and held hands with Tooth and Bunny while North begins his prayer.

"Heavenly Man in Moon. Thank you for this wonderful day of bringing children wonder, hope, and dreams. We also thank you for bringing Jack Frost into our lives. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here. You know how much he longs for a family to love him. Now he does. Thank you for this wonderful food for us to eat. Amen."

"Amen." the rest of the Guardians said as they began to eat. "Thanks for the prayer, North. It means so much to me." said Jack. "It's just a prayer." said Bunny. "No, Bunny. What North said is true. I've longed for a family for 300 years and you guys are all I've got." Jack explained. Sandy smiled at him as he has an adult and child holding hands on his head.

"I think Sandy's trying to say is that we want you to be part of our family forever." said North. "Really?" asked Jack. They all nodded yes. "I always wanted a brother." said Bunny. Sandy raises his hand by saying 'Me too'. "I do need a child to take care of." said Tooth.

"You see, Jack. We all love you as much as bringing joy to children. You are part of our lives and we are part of yours. What do you say? Would you like to be part of the Guardian family?" said North. Jack smiled at North as he smiled happily. "This is what I've dreamed of the most. Now it's coming true." he said as his new family clapped for him. "Welcome to the family, mate." said Bunny.

As the Guardians went home after dinner, Jack stayed up that night and thanked the moon for making his dream come true into reality. "Thanks. For doing this to me." said Jack.

When he was about to go to bed, North was waiting for him. "It's bedtime." he said. "I was about to." said Jack as he began to yawn and stretched his arms. "Why don't you get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." said North as he ruffled Jack's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, North." said Jack. "Goodnight, Jack." said North as he was about to go to bed. Jack smiled as he also went to bed and was about to dream about having fun with his new family.


	2. Sibling Rivalry

Today, Jack is having a boring day. Its summer and there is not a single icicle or a pile of snow for him. He never likes the heat. Not like this.

So, he made himself an igloo at the North Pole with his frost and lots of snow. He made it much bigger than any other igloo by making the snow higher. When he got in there, it feels like he's home already.

When Jack was taking a nap in his igloo, he hears a boom coming from outside. When he went to check it out, he finds out that there was green paint all over his creation. He knew who did this mess.

"BUNNY!" he yelled. Bunny came out of his hole and asked, "You called, frostbite?" with a mischievous look on his face. "Did you do this to my igloo?" asked Jack angrily. "Yep, I was wondering where that igloo came from. I thought it was an intruder." Bunny explained.

Jack wasn't surprised on what Bunny said to him. "Seriously, Bunny? What is your big deal?" "Nothing. Just messing with you." said Bunny as he went back to his hole.

Jack groaned and sighed. "Is this how you want to play, kangaroo? Alright. Lets play." Then he started laughing evilly and clutched his hands together.

Oh boy, here we go.

Bunny was busy making some eggs for next years Easter. Before he could do anything, Jack silently zoomed underneath him and froze his feet. "What the?" said Bunny as he looked underneath and sees his feet on ice. He tried to move, but couldn't.

Jack chuckled from a tree as he sees Bunny trying to get out of his frozen trap. "JACK!" yelled Bunny. "I can hear you just fine, cottontail." said Jack. "Why on earth would you freeze my feet?!" asked Bunny. "It's revenge for painting my igloo this morning. Just doing you a favor." Jack replied.

Bunny growled at the winter spirit and said, "Yeah, well you're gonna pay for that, frostbite!" Then, he threw and egg bomb at Jack in the face which made him fall off a tree. Bunny laughed until he didn't hear anything. "Jack? You alright?" he asked.

Then, Jack came out and freezes Bunny's hands to the rock. "Hey, let out of this!" Bunny yelled. Jack shook no and said, "You made me fell off a tree. It hurts my feelings. You better apologize to me or else." "

"There's no way I'm doing that for ya, mate." said Bunny. "Suit yourself." said Jack as he freezes Bunny's little tail. "CRIKEY!" Bunny screamed. "Times running out. Say your sorry or I'm going to freeze you like a Popsicle." said Jack.

Bunny finally said it to Jack. "Okay okay! I'm sorry for making you fall off." he said. "Now unfreeze me!" "Okay. Now that you apologized." said Jack as he unfreezes Bunny and let's him go. "There. Happy?" asked Jack. "Yeah, very much. Now let me return you a favor." said Bunny as he tackled Jack.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Jack. "Giving you a nice makeup." said Bunny as he got his paintbrush and puts paint all over Jack's face. "Ugh! Yuck! Bunny, stop it." Jack complained. "I'm not done yet, mate. Just a little more." said Bunny as puts red paint on Jack's lips.

When he's done, he just laughed all over the place after he saw Jack's face. "Bunny, what did you do to my face?" asked Jack. Bunny gave him a mirror as he continues laughing.

When Jack looked at the mirror and screamed. "BUNNY! YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" he yelled. "Now that's what I call revenge." said Bunny.

Jack turned his hands into fists and growled at the rabbit. "That's it, you Easter Kangaroo!" he yelled as he tackled Bunny and began punching him.

Bunny got up and began punching Jack back. Jack kicked Bunny in the b-hind, making him let go.

As Jack tried to run away, but, Bunny got his foot and dragged him towards him. "I think we had enough!" said Bunny. "Yeah, it was you started the fight." said Jack. "I don't think so. It was you who started it, not me." Bunny said back. "Don't lie to me, you monstrous hare." said Jack. "Take that back, you little hailstorm!" said Bunny.

"Snow-hater!" Jack yelled.

"Child-freezer!" yelled Bunny.

"Irontail!" Jack shouted.

"Killer!" Bunny yelled.

That one went too far on Jack. He was breathing deeply and backed away from Bunny. "Did you really mean it?" asked Jack as he was about to be in tears. "No no no. I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry. I didn't know your that sensitive." said Bunny as he wrapped his arms around Jack.

Jack sniffled and didn't say anything to the rabbit. "I don't know what happened. Why did you go too far on me? Did I ever do that to you?" asked Jack. "I don't remember you going too far on your pranks. I'm so sorry." said Bunny.

"It's alright, Bunny. It's a good thing North didn't know we were fighting." said Jack as he and Bunny were laughing about it. "Yeah, good thing." said Bunny.

"Do you think we should clean up this mess?" asked Jack. Bunny nodded yes and hands Jack the broom. Then they started cleaning the ice and paint that was on the floor.

Bunny cleaned off the table while Jack cleaned off the rock. They smiled at each other as they were doing there job.

When they were done, they were sitting where the Easter eggs go where they hid for the kids to find on Easter morning. "Do you remember when I apologized to you about the kangaroo thing a couple months ago?" asked Jack. "Yeah." Bunny replied. "Well, I'm sorry for almost freezing you and calling you all those names." "Don't worry, mate. I can handle it." said Bunny.

"I thought you hate me for what I did." said Jack. "Jack, you're my brother. I should never hate you. Don't ever say that ever again!" said Bunny. "Sorry." Jack muttered. "Hey, it's okay, mate. Let's just enjoy the rest of the day." said Bunny. Jack leaned his head on Bunny's shoulder and begins to rest.

And so, Bunny and Jack had a relaxing and harsh day during a hot summer.


	3. Mommy Knows Best

Every day and night, Tooth and her mini fairies had been collecting teeth and didn't spend any time with the Guardians.

"Ooh, look at this one girls. It has a brace on it!" Tooth said to her fairies. The fairies were amazed at the tooth she's holding. "Okay, what other teeth do we have?" she asked as the fairies.

While she was working, Jack Frost arrived at her palace to check on his mother. "Tooth! Are you here? Hello?" Jack called.

When he was looking for her, Baby Tooth arrived to welcome him. "Hey, Baby Tooth! It's so good to see you!" Baby Tooth flew around him and gives him lots of hugs. "I missed you, too. Have you seen Tooth?" asked Jack.

Baby Tooth stressed out about her and points to where Tooth is. "What's wrong with her? We've been worried about her." said Jack. Baby Tooth tweets that she's been mothering the other fairies and collecting teeth 24/7 which is exhausting. "Well, she does need to collect teeth for memories. It's her job. I have a feeling she's working too hard." said Jack.

Baby Tooth nodded in agreement as she and Jack began searching for her.

When they did, she was still doing what she was doing this morning. As always.

Jack flew up to her and yelled, "TOOTH!". When Tooth turned around and sees Jack, she rushed to him and gives him a tight hug.

"Jack, I missed you. How's your teeth?" she said as she opened his mouth to see his sparkly white teeth. Jack talked to her while his mouth was being opened. "Ah ah ah. You're not supposed to talk when I look at your teeth." Tooth nagged. Jack sighed in complaint. "Wow, you're really good at taking care of your teeth." she said as she let's go of his mouth.

"Is that all you ever think about? Teeth?" asked Jack. "Yes. It's my job to collect teeth, Jack. Why did you put that up?!" said Tooth, looking upset.

Jack felt guilty about this and said, "Okay, I'm sorry. It's just that me and the other Guardians are worried about you. You haven't visited us for weeks. I just came to check on you to see you're alright. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." "It's okay, Jack. But those kids need me otherwise they'll stop believing in me." Tooth replied.

"Hey, do you remember when visited the Guardians? Maybe you should take a break from your work and let Baby Tooth take over for you." said Jack. Tooth sighed and sadly agreed with her son. "I'm not saying I don't like your job. I do. It's just you work too hard which is exhausting." Jack explained.

"I do miss them. Maybe you're right about me working too hard." said Tooth. "Are you still upset about that?" asked Jack. "No, Jack. Thanks for bringing that up. I haven't seen my friends in weeks. I should see them right now." she said.

Jack nodded in agreement and said, "What are you waiting for? Let's go. And they're off, leaving Baby Tooth in charge.

She ordered the mini fairies to go and collect teeth just like Tooth did. Baby Tooth ordered one fairy to get a tooth from Virginia, one to California, one to Florida, and one to Beijing. She's got everything in control.

When Jack and Tooth made it to the North Pole, the Guardians greeted her with hugs and saying 'Welcome back' and 'We missed you'. "Thank you, everyone. I guess I was too busy getting teeth from children." she said to them. "Well, don't worry about that and let us keep you company." said North.

The rest smiled at her. Tooth smiled back at them and said, "Alright."

As the day goes by, Tooth has been cleaning the kitchen floor, making North concerned. "Tooth, you don't have to clean the kitchen. Let the elves take care of it." he said. "Well, everyone needs to take a break somehow." Tooth explained.

North sighed in exhaustion and said, "This is why Jack brought you here. So you can relax." "Sorry. I must've got carried away there, didn't I." said Tooth as she flew away from the kitchen.

Outside, Jack is putting frost all over the snow, so it wouldn't collapse and stay still. Then Tooth came outside to see him and surprisingly scares Jack by saying, "Hey, Jack." behind him.

Jack go startled by her an accidentally threw frost on her, luckily he missed. "Gosh, Tooth. Don't scare me like that. I could've freeze you." Jack complained. "Sorry, dear." said Tooth.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you cold?" asked Jack. "I have feathers." Tooth replied. "I was bored. When's the last time you brushed your teeth?" Jack didn't answer her question, which made her concerned. "Go brush them. Now!" Tooth ordered. Jack groaned silently and did what she told him to do.

At the Warren, Bunny was taking a nice nap on his hammock. Then, Tooth arrived and started to put his eggs in baskets. Bunny starts to wake up and sees Tooth doing his job. "Hey hey hey! What are you doing, sheila?" Bunny yelled. "Doing your job, Bunny." said Tooth.

"Hate to be rude, but only I can do that. I thought North told you to relax." said Bunny. "But, I'm bored. I have nothing to do." said Tooth.

"Why don't you take a nap here? Will that calm you down?" Bunny asked. Tooth nodded yes to the rabbit. "You can take a nap here in this hammock." he said. Tooth laid down on the hammock and begins to close her eyes.

Bunny silently says, "Whew." and tapped his foot to make a hole. Then he got in, leaving the hole closed and a flower was on it.

When he got to the North Pole, he was panting in fright. North sees him and asked him, "What's the problem, Bunny?" "Tooth's driving us insane for three days. Telling us what to do, doing our jobs, and nagging on what we're doing. I think she's acting like a mother." Bunny complained. "She's also treating me like I'm her husband. Oi!" North complained.

"Does Jack know about this?" asked Bunny. "I'm sure he does. Why don't you check on him?" said North. "Alright." said Bunny as he went to Jack's room.

Jack has been brushing his teeth for two hours, which is hurting his gums. Then he heard a knock and he yelled, "Come in!" Bunny opened the door and said, "Hey, frostbite." "How are you doing, Bunny?" asked Jack.

"Terrible. Tooth's been bothering us for a while. I can see she told you to do something." said Bunny. "Yeah, she wants me to brush my teeth three times a day. I thought I'm supposed to brush them twice a day." Jack complained. "She sure loves your teeth, doesn't she?" asked Bunny. Jack nodded yes.

"North's been complaining about her a lot. He told she's treating him like her husband." Bunny told the spirit. Jack laughed on what Bunny just said. "I think Tooth's been treating us like we're her children." he said. Bunny laughed about that.

"Do you think she needs to stop what she's doing to us?" asked Jack. Bunny nodded in agreement. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't bring her here." "Hey, it's not your fault, mate. We're just worried about her, that's all." said Bunny.

"Where is she now?" asked Jack. "In my Warren, taking a nap." Bunny replied. Jack chuckled about that. "Let's tell her that she needs to get back to her official job." said Jack. Bunny nodded in agreement and said, "Let's tell North about this." Then, Bunny and Jack went to see North about their idea for Tooth.

When they did, North agreed about this and said, "Let's hope Tooth understands this." The boys hope so too.

Bunny got back to the Warren and sees Tooth still sleeping where he left her. He went to her and gently shook her shoulders. "Tooth, wake up." he whispered as she slowly wakes up. She yawned and asked, "What is it, Bunny?" "North wants to see you. It's about you." Bunny explained.

"What did I do?" asked Tooth. "Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong. We just want to talk to you for a moment." Bunny explained. Tooth understands what Bunny meant and went to the North Pole with him.

When they got there, all of the Guardians were there to see her. "Glad you could make it, Tooth." said North. "Is there something wrong?" asked Tooth. "Well, do you know why I brought you here?" asked Jack. Tooth replied, "So I can relax." They all nodded yes.

"Tooth, we do want to relax. You were not relaxing at all. You're not supposed to do our jobs." said North. "Oh." said Tooth as she puts her head in shame. "Don't be ashamed of yourself, Tooth. Every Guardian has their own job. You have one too. Don't do our job, okay?" said North.

"Well, you guys should relax too." Tooth replied. The Guardians looked at each other and agreed what Tooth said. "Want to have a vacation?" asked Jack. "That might be a great idea, Jack. What do you think, Sandy?" said North. Sandy nods in agreement. "I agree with Sandy, mate." said Bunny.

"We have an idea, Tooth. We can relax with you on a nice vacation. Would that make you happy?" asked North. It did made Tooth happy and said, "Yes, it would. But, where do we go on vacation?" The boys didn't think about that yet.

So later on, they got a vacation at a beach in Australia. North and Tooth were getting some sun, Sandy is making a sand castle, and Bunny and Jack were playing in the water.

"This is what I call vacation." said Tooth. "You said it, Tooth. We should do this again sometime." said North.

And so the Guardians had a nice vacation for the rest of the day. They should get back to work tomorrow.


	4. Sweet Dreams

For many nights, Jack didn't sleep because he had no dreams in his mind. It's a good thing he didn't have any nightmares what so ever. He tried to count sheep, but it never works. He tried to listen to calm music, but doesn't work. Everything he tried didn't work.

The next morning, Jack's eyes were barley open and they're all grey. He groaned as he tried to get up and went to the kitchen.

When North saw his son enter, he greeted, "Good morning, Jack." "Good morning." Jack moaned as he rests his head to the table. "What's wrong, Jack? Did you get enough sleep last night?" North asked.

Jack shook his head no. "Have you been playing in the snow at night again?" asked North. Jack shook his no on that question too and answered, "I didn't get any dreams last night. I tried to count sheep, listen to calm music, everything. But it didn't work."

North rubbed his beard and asked, "Did Sandy's dream sand visit your room at all?" "Not once." said Jack.

North then rubbed his head in confusion. "That's weird. Sandy never passes the North Pole when he gives dreams." he said to himself. "Why did he pass us?" asked Jack.

"Not sure. Why don't you get some sleep, Jack?" said North as Jack agreed and went off to bed.

So that night, North got on his sleigh and looked everywhere to find Sandy.

When he did, Sandy was in deep sleep. He was sleeping in a hammock made of dream sand and nothing came out of his head.

North went towards the sleeping Guardian and shook him. "Wake up, Sandy!" he yelled as Sandy fell to the snow and shook his head. He flew up to Father Christmas and gave him an angry look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Sandy. I didn't see you at the North Pole and Jack isn't getting enough sleep because he's not having dreams." North explained to the sandman.

Sandy's eyes were wide and had a face that meant, 'Well, why didn't you tell me this before?' North wished he knows what his friend is saying. "Well, where have you been for a while?" asked North.

Sandy didn't answer him and holds his hands together nervously. "What's wrong?" asked North.

Sandy gave North a sad look on his face and tries to have dream sand come out hands but didn't. "You didn't give people dreams because you're out of dream sand?" North asked. Sandy sadly nodded yes and sat to the ground.

"Aww, don't be sad, Sandy. We'll help you. Come on, I'll put back in shape." said North as he takes Sandy to the sleigh so he can relax for a bit.

When they got back, Sandy started to feel bad and tried to close his eyes. "Are you alright, Sandy?" asked North. Sandy shook his head no and walked like he's in space.

"I guess you must be tired. Everyone sleeps, ya know. Especially you." said North. Sandy nods as he agrees. "Come on. I'll take you to your room." said North as he takes the sandman to his guest bedroom.

When he did, Sandy went straight to sleep. North was surprised that he was that tired. Well, at least he's having a goodnight rest.

The next morning, Sandy checked to see if his dream sand is back. It didn't come back to him. He stomped his foot to the ground in anger and disappointment.

When he went to the kitchen to have breakfast, he sees Jack not quite awake and North trying to keep him up.

"Sandy. Good to see you up." said North. Sandy waved at him by saying, 'Good morning.' and went to his friends.

He sat down and feels bummed. "Whats wrong, Sandy?" asked North. Sandy tried to get dream sand out of his hands, but none came out. "That's weird. Don't know why your sand is gone." said North.

"What's wrong with Sandy?" asked Jack. "His dream sand is gone. He can't make any." North explained. "Poor Sandy. What do we do?" said Jack.

Later on, Jack and North tried everything to figure out what causes Sandy's dream sand to vanish. They gave him a check up to see if he's sick. They checked on the globe to see the children are believing in him.

Sadly, that's the reason why Sandy doesn't have dream sand. Jack and North were shocked at this. "Oh no. Sandy, I'm so sorry." Jack apologized.

Sandy covered his face in embarrassment. "Don't be ashamed, Sandy. We'll help get believed in again." North promised. Sandy smiled at the promised.

That night, all of the Guardians gathered together to help Sandy get believed in again. Tooth and Bunny arrived the North Pole two hours ago for a meeting about their friend's big problem. Sandy is starting to get weaker by a minute, which worries his friends.

He laid down throughout the ride. "It's okay, Sandy. We're here for you." said Tooth. "We're running out of time, North. We need to find a child who still believes in Sandy." said Bunny.

"And I know just the one." said Jack as he flew off the sleigh and went to Jamie's house for help. "Jack, wait!" North yelled.

When he made it, he tapped Jamie's door so he can hear him. Jamie hears the knock and sees Jack on his window.

"Jack!" he yelled as he opens the window and hugs the winter spirit in glee. "It's so good to see you, Jamie. Listen, I need your help." said Jack.

"What's wrong?" asked Jamie. "Sandy is not getting dream sand from him because the children aren't believing in him anymore." Jack explained. "What are we going to do to help him?" asked Jaime.

Jack thought for a moment and said, "You should keep believing in Sandy with all your heart and never forget your dreams." Jamie knows what to so now and has a an idea. "Jack, I have an idea." he said. Then he tells the winter what's hie plan.

So, Jack took Jaime to North's sleigh and said, "Jamie's gonna help Sandy get his dream sand back." Sandy smiled in glee at Jamie.

Jaime pressed his hands into Sandy's chest and says over and over again, "I believe in the sandman." He said it seventy times and all of the sudden, Sandy was high up in the sky.

His dream sand was all over the place and makes creatures out of them. Dinosaurs, rays, penguins, unicorns, fairies, and more.

The guardians cheers for him as Sandy was back in shape. "Thanks Jaime. You're a hero." said Jack. "Anything for my best friend." Jaime replied.

Jack took Jaime home so he can sleep and dream something wonderful. He smiled at the sleeping child and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Jamie."

When he got back to the sleigh, Jack felt very tired and Sandy puts him to sleep.

Finally, the winter spirit gets a goodnight rest.

Sandy gave the guardians like a what look on his face. Bunny had his eyes open when Sandy did that.

"Well, he's been tired all week after all." said North. Sandy made a face that meant, 'Oh, well.'


	5. Fan Girl Attack

Being seen and heard of by children was a wonderful thing for Jack. He will never be lonely ever again. But what he doesn't is that many teenage girls around the world love him.

One day, Jack was having a great snow day in Missouri by making the snow four inches tall and putting frost in all of the windows.

While he was there, he was making frost and snow on a house until a pile of snow landed on a girl's head. Feeling guilty, he went to check out the girl to see she was alright.

Luckily, Missy was. But when she dusted off the snow and went back to walking, she started to squeal in front of Jack.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asked. Missy can't stop squealing and shouted, "OH MY GOSH! ITS JACK FROST!" Jack screamed at her and flew away.

He kept flying and flying while thinking on what happened back there. "I don't know what's wrong with that girl over there." he said to himself.

Then he went to Virginia so he can be safe. But he's not safe at all. You'll see what's gonna happen to him.

He sees two girls, Christina and Paige walking in the sidewalk. Jack hopes that they won't see him.

When he puts frost on a tree, the girls saw him and screamed for him. "Oh no." he muttered. "Omg. It's him." said Christina. "I want him to marry me!" Paige yelled as she shakes the tree to get him down.

Once again, Jack flew away and went to another location. He breathed deeply to calm himself down. "Man, I've never seen girls act like that in my life." he said to himself.

Tired, he went to the North Pole to rest from a harsh day making snow and being chased by teenage girls which is frightening.

Surprisingly, North wasn't there. Neither were the elves and the yetis. Then he heard a knock on the door.

Curious, he opened it, but when he did. Numerous of fan girls were screaming for him and reached their arms for him. Jack quickly shuts the door, but the girls break through and they're all over the place.

Poor Jack. He got lots of tight hugs, thousands of kisses, and everyone saying, "I love you, Jack." It was a nightmare.

But luckily, it was.

Jack woke up straight away after he saw a girl accidentally punching him in the face. "Oh boy. What a dream." he said to himself.

Then, he sees Sandy laughing on the other side of the room. "What's so funny, Sandy?" Jack asked the sandman. Sandy keeps laughing and points at him for it.

"Wait a minute. Did you give me that dream about me being chased by girls?" he asked angrily. Sandy nodded his head yes. "SANDY!" Jack yelled as he groaned in frustration.

"Hope you don't do that to the others." said Jack.


	6. Halloween Special

On a cold winters night, North has invited all of the Guardians to spend the night at the North Pole. They had dinner together, played a snowball fight outside , and telling scary stories.

There was one story that North told everyone about. His story about a spiritual bear that he fought long ago.

"One day, I was out doing my walk. Then all of the sudden, there was a ginormous bear approached at me and roared at my face. He tried to scratch my head off, but I was too quick for him. I let out my sword and killed him. But then, his spirit lifted out of his body and ran off. I never saw that bear again. But I knew that he's waiting for revenge. I called him Nesti."

As North finished the story, Bunny laughed at the bears name, Jack wasn't scared of it, Sandy fell asleep, and Tooth thought it was boring. "Come on, guys. It's true. I feel it in my belly." said North.

"Why would you name a bear Nesti? It sounds like he's named after a nest or something." said Bunny. "His name means bear in Russian." North explained correctly.

"Oh please. Bears aren't scary." said Jack. "Unless they attack ya, mate." said Bunny laughing. Jack gave him an angry look for what he said.

Sandy was still sleeping from the argument about North's story, didn't hear a thing. He woke up when Tooth accidentally bumped into him when she was about to leave the room.

"Oh, sorry Sandy." Tooth apologized. Sandy shook his head after he was bumped. He looked at the fairy and gave her a look that meant, 'Ow, that hurt.'

"Well, nice story North. Not scary, but nice. I better get some sleep for a snow day." said Jack as he yawned and stretched his arms. Bunny yawned too.

"Good night, everyone." said North as he leaves the room to go to bed. "Goodnight!" everyone said as they fell asleep in different rooms.

Sandy cracked his knuckles and unleashed his dream sand everywhere so that everyone can have a good night sleep.

Bunny was dreaming about carrots (as usual), Tooth is dreaming about teeth, North is dreaming about Christmas presents and cookies, and Jack dreams of snow and nice cold weather. Sandy fell asleep without the dream sand.

At midnight, while everyone was sleeping, a huge shadow was across the hall. No, it's not Pitch. It looks like an animal figure with razor sharp claws and big feet that make the ground stomp.

It quietly entered Jack's room without opening the door. It slivered like a snake and then rises up behind Jack.

He was still dreaming about snow days. Then, it's claw touched his dream and then it disappeared once the claw went through.

It caused Jack to wake up. When he turned around, the figure roared at him. Jack screamed in fright and tried to get his staff to freeze it. He thought it was a Nightmare, but it looks like a bear.

He turned on the light to see the monster and it's revealed to be a hideous ginormous bear.

Jack wasn't sure if that's the bear North told a story about. The bear wasn't made out of black sand, but it does have yellow eyes that glow.

The bear charged at Jack, but he ducked and it wrecked the door and ran off. Jack couldn't believe how a bear had entered his room. "Whoa." he muttered.

Then, North and Tooth came towards him like he's hurt or being attacked. "Jack, are you alright?" asked Tooth. "What happened? I heard a roar coming from your room." said North.

"You heard it too, huh?" asked Jack. "Of course I did. It sounded like a bear." said North.

Then, Bunny and Sandy arrived fast towards their family. "I heard it too, mate." said Bunny. Sandy agreed he heard it as well.

"Where did it come from?" asked Tooth. "I don't know. It was right behind me after my mind went blank in my dreams. It felt like Pitch did it, but it wasn't. It's not even made out of black sand." Jack explained.

North now realizes who Jack was taking about. "Nesti." he muttered. "Who?" asked Bunny.

"Nesti. The bear I fought long ago turned into a spirit. This is the anniversary of the day I turned him into this." North explained.

"So, what do we do to stop him?" asked Tooth. "I'll probably freeze him to death." said Jack.

"Alright, Guardians. We need to have a plan to catch Nesti. So, here's what we're going to do." said North as he explained his plan to his team.

The plan was they have to split up, find Nesti wherever he is, and catch him, but they have to move quick before he catches them as prey.

Bunny was trying to turn the lights on, but they didn't reply to the switch. This made the rabbit suspicious on what's going on. "Strange. The light always turn on." he said as he hears a loud sound not far from him.

He turned around and readied his boomerang to hit Nesti. When the bear was right behind him, he grabbed Bunny by the tail and tried to kill him. "OI! PUT ME DOWN, YOU DEMON!" he yelled as he kicked the bear in the face.

Nesti roared at Bunny as he tried to catch him with his claws. Bunny made a rabbit hole by tapping his foot twice.

The hole opened and Nesti fell in. When the hole closes, Bunny laughed and said, "So long, sucker."

He went to the other Guardians and told them that he for rid of Nesti. "Got rid of that bear for ya. Now can we get some sleep?" he said. "Are you sure? What did you do to him?" asked North.

Bunny explained, "Well, I trapped him in my rabbit hole. I don't know where the hole leads to."

North puts his hand on his head in annoyance. "Bunnymund. You and your head spinning rabbit holes." he said.

"Let's look for him to see where he is." said Jack. "Good idea, Jack. Let's search everywhere." said Tooth.

The Guardians looked everywhere in the world to find Nesti. He wasn't in China, he's not in Brazil, not even Alaska. All this searching is lasting all night.

"Ugh, I'm tired. Where is that darn bear anyway?" Jack complained. "He's got to be somewhere. I feel it in my belly." said North. "I think he's at where you're from. That where have that accent of yours." said Tooth.

That gave North an idea. "Aha! I know where he is. My home country. Come on!" he shouted as he pulls out a snow globe out of his pocket. "Russia." he said to the globe as he threw it in the sky and it turned into a portal.

Once in Russia, they see Nesti terrorizing the children and adults in a snowy park. "There he is!" North exclaimed as he landed his sleigh where the bear is and everyone is ready to attack.

Nesti turned around and sees the Guardians ready to fight him. He growled at them and he slowly walked towards them, wanting to kill.

Bunny threw a boomerang at the bear in the eyes, making him blind and shuts his eyes. Then, Jack uses his ice powers to freeze Nesti, but it's not enough ice to completely freeze him.

He did it again, this time he froze the bears feet, hoping he won't move from his spot. Nesti tried to move, but couldn't. Thanks to the cold weather, the ice remained still.

"Nice work, Jack. Now finish him off." North ordered. "With pleasure." said Jack as he made his massive power to turn Nesti into a ginormous ice cube. Nesti was very still and his face looks like he's about to roar.

"Now that the bear is finished, what do we do to him?" asked Bunny. North thought of that question and knows where to put his old enemy.

So, they put him in Antarctica and buried him in the snow, never to be seen again. "Well, let's just hope we'll never fight a bear again." said North as he watched Nesti get buried by Bunny and Jack.

When they're finished, they just stood there at Nesti's grave in silence.


End file.
